Buried beneath the surface of reality
by Punk-Rock-Chick02
Summary: These are poems I wrote about the teen titans and all the other crap happening in my life...just needed to vent out those emotions of mine. Read if you want to...reviews, criticisms and flames are welcome.
1. A lost love letter

_Hi, it's just me. This is a simple poem I wrote one day. This is based on my personal experience. Things have just been awful lately… this basically tells you what's going on in my life… this is dedicated to some one special, but he's gone now… he'll never receive this anyway. For me, this poem kinda sucks… just felt like posting it I guess. You can take it as a T.T. poem if you want, just depends on how you interpret it as. Flames are welcome. _

**A lost love letter **

I'll never have the guts to tell you this

My feelings for you will remain unknown

All I can do right now is write it through paper

Though, it will never be shown

From the day I first met you

You swept my feet off the ground

And hearing your voice talk and laugh

Is simply the most wonderful sound

Your kindness took away all my pain

Whenever you approached me, I didn't know what to say

You talk and try to comfort me when I'm sad

You simply took my breath away

Your smile is what makes my every day memorable

Every time you look at me, my heart begins to melt

This is just the most wonderful feeling

That I have ever felt

Your eyes, they are magical

They put me in a trance

I lose my touch with reality

It only gets broken by, your glance

I adore you everyday

But you just don't know

When I see you, you look like an angel

That I wish I could call my own

I concealed my feelings for you

I hid all of my affection

But one day you met her

She was your image of perfection

She was much better than I

She was beautiful, from head to toe

Looks aren't everything

But still you love her so

I just wish that I told you

So that I wouldn't have regrets

But now I'm crushed, you fell in love

With one of my best friends

I admit she is kind and better than me

But she knows my feelings for you

I thought we would be best friends forever

But our friendship simply ended… because of you…

But that doesn't matter right now; it's not your fault

I don't care if we are not friends

All I really want is you

From now on until the end

Fighting over you was wrong

It was the ignorant thing to do

But still we fought to be the best

Because whoever wins gets you

Now, you're the only reason I'm still breathing

You are the reason I'm still here

Because I'll be waiting in the wings

Until I can hold you dear

You know what people say,

If you love a person you have to let them go

No matter how much it hurts you

No matter how much you love them so

I want you to be happy

But promise me you'll be strong

If she hurts you, try to fix your relationship

Make your love last long

Promise me not to give up

Promise me you won't cry

She deserves you; she's the better one

She deserves you more than I

So, now you have your dream girl

The girl I can never beat

She's the girl you have feelings for

The girl who swept you off your feet

Now I'm simply giving you away

You know how life goes

Sometimes you should let go

Of the person you love the most…

Just to make you happy

I'll do any thing; it's true

I'll give away my every thing

Even if it means letting go of you

Now you are with her

I hope your love will last

I was nothing to you before

Now I'm part of your past

I will forever love you

And not showing this to you is for the better

These words are for you; but you will never be able to read…

This lost love letter…


	2. Lost

Thanks to all the people who reviewed my first poem! I'm feeling fine now, just to let you guys know…I was so touched… anyway, I used my imagination in this poem, but I don't know why I wrote this… I think this poem also sucks, I'm not really confident in some of the things I write… flames are welcome…

**Lost…**

_A loner in the dark_

_Searching for a clue_

_Doesn't know where she is_

_Doesn't know what to do_

_Walking in the hallway_

_Looking for her long lost dreams_

_Feeling blindly every where _

_But suddenly hears a scream_

_She rushes to the sound_

_But just finds a light-filled room_

_With bloody writings on the wall_

_That warned her for her doom_

_As she left the bedroom_

_She found her self in her childhood home_

_Where her whole family was murdered_

_And she was the survivor, all alone_

_She went back in the room_

_Disappointed with what she found_

_Her parent's lifeless bodies_

_Were left to bleed on the ground_

_Her eyes swelled up with tears_

_As her knees fell to the floor_

_She was lost in her surroundings_

_This was not her home anymore_

_It was a house of dead people_

_Exactly like a grave_

_She noticed something in her pocket_

_It was a blood, covered blade_

_Her eyes widened in shock_

_As tears fell down from her eyes_

_She killed her whole family_

_She screamed out loud in her surprise_

_She gazed at the blade on her hand_

_While staring at it she cried_

_She stabbed herself in her heart_

_She has committed suicide_

_But what she saw was a nightmare_

_A nightmare of her past_

_She killed herself in her sleep_

_Her good luck didn't last_

_She escaped her fault before_

_But remember the writing in the room_

_The bloody writings on the wall_

_That warned her for her doom_

_She regretted what she did_

_Yet she still told a lie_

_Now her mind played a trick on her_

_That made her, bleed and die_

_Until this very day _

_In the house you still hear cries_

_The cries of the girl_

_And her family that have died_

"_In that house_

_Stays a lonely ghost_

_The spirit of that girl_

_That will forever be lost…"_

Try looking at it this way: "terra is the girl in this poem, and her family that died in this poem are her friends. She betrayed them, she was lying to them all along, and she escaped her fault once but at the second time, she died trying to save them; that's when this girl committed suicide. She stabbed them in the back with her hidden blade, which made the trust in them die. But even if she sacrificed herself for them, the trust that died in her friends will never come back again. That's why you can still hear cries, because they were hurt by someone they thought who was their friend, and terra still cries because she had a lot of regrets, and no matter how many times she says sorry, the trust can never be regained. She hurt them and killed the trust inside them, karma found its way around and back to terra; that's why she remains a lost ghost..." Well, if you don't understand this, just to let you know the moral of this poem is: "if you do bad things to people, it will always come back to you." In other words… "Karma"...


	3. Love

Just a short poem I wrote. I think this is ravens POV for love. flames are accepted. ( i'm kinda expecting flames...)

**Love**

Love is a feeling

It can make you do stupid things

Love can make you a look like a fool

You can be played with, like a puppet with strings

To others, love is wonderful

But love can spell disaster for you and I

You can easily get your heart broken

And you will be left alone, to cry

Love can cause the wounds

That time itself may never heal

Love can stab you in the back

Love can slowly kill

So a warning to those who love someone

Be careful; be cautious, in the decisions that you make

Because one wrong move, one big mistake

Could soon lead to your heart beginning to break…

Kind of reminds me of when malchior betrayed her… she loved him, and he just hurt her...I guess this just goes to show that raven is warning herself never to love again…because she's afraid ofgetting her heart broken again...I dunno, just try using your imagination, i guess...


	4. My undying love

This is a poem dedicated to all the beast boy and terra shippers out there! I think bbrae fans might flame me for this, but I'm going to make a poem about them next time. Besides, they are one of my favorite couples… Anyway, this is beast boy's POV for terra when she died after saving them. I know, in my profile they're not exactly my fave couple… but I understand that they really had feelings for each other… Well, read, review or flame if you want.

**My undying love**

The truth or just lies

An enemy or a friend

An angel or a demon

A beginning or an end

I want to know why

Why you betrayed us that day

We treated you as a friend

Yet you just ran away

Theythought you were kind

Turns out you were untrue

You were lying; you were deceiving us

What has happened to you?

The first day you came

You were like the girl next door

Pretty, kind and caring

We couldn't ask for more

We quickly befriended you

I easily fell in love

Your radiance blinded my eyes

As if you were sent from high above

But when you ran away

That radiance began to fade

It disappeared into thin air

When your betrayal has been made…

Now you're like a fallen angel

A girl, left alone

Once your heart was golden

Is now just a heart turned into stone

I know that you had a lot of regrets

But the past cannot be changed

You should've made the right decisions

But instead you made mistakes

I understand that you saved us

That was one of the kindest things you've done

But you destroyed the trust inside us

Though my trust for you was never gone

I know these words are painful; I'm sorry

But you have caused me so much pain

Just the thought of you betraying us

Made me go insane

So, now here we stand

Right in front of your grave

Honoring you as a true titan; a friend

If only your life were saved:

I would look into your eyes

Telling you more than mere words could say

"I'll always love you and forever will"

But now you have passed away…

All that's left now is your body

Your soul has disappeared

But when you saved our lives today

The radiance then appeared

The same light I saw when I first met you

The same glow when you were alive

Right now, the truth is, I wish you were still here

I just wish that you never died…

But even if you're gone, I'm happy for you

Because you're still going to watch me from above

These words I'm saying are for you; I hope you can hear me

This is a sign of my undying love…


	5. The result of suicide

Hi, thanks to all the people who reviewed my recent poems! Anyway, this is just a poem I made when I was awake in the morning… guess that I was just inspired by the show I watchedthe other night. There were a lot of people committing suicide, because they were suffering and they wanted to end it all by dying… anyway, flames are welcome…

**The result of suicide**

_I am miserable_

_I have ruined my life_

_Every night I cut my self_

_Using a knife_

_As if it's there just in case_

_Just in case I want to die_

_It stays there on my bed_

_Staying still as I cry_

_I take pills; I'm on drugs_

_I drink all I want_

_My life is what I call my hell_

_I'm the demon; whether I like it or not_

_I simply can't control myself_

_I smoke and I don't work_

_You can always find me in the darkest alley_

_Sitting on the ground filled with dirt_

_Screaming my own head off_

_Crying just to take away the pain_

_My ripped clothes hanging from my scarred body_

_My hair covering my face that's full of shame_

_I come home fighting with my husband everyday_

_Getting punched, kicked, and bruised_

_Protecting myself from him; fighting back_

_With all the possible weapons I could use_

_Now he has left me here_

_Without saying anything, not even a goodbye_

_He did nothing for me; he just kept hurting me_

_Cheating on me, fooling me with his lies_

_So now here I am, alone_

_Exactly like before_

_But now I wont make mistakes_

_I can't take it anymore!_

_I'm going to end it all_

_My suffering and my life_

_I'm going to commit suicide_

_Using my bloody knife_

_I know I'm making the right decision_

_I know that this is not a mistake_

_All I have to do right now is die_

_That's the last decision I'll ever have to make_

_I'm going to stab myself in the heart_

_I'm going to cut myself so deep_

_That I won't even be able to feel any pain_

_In my never ending sleep…_

_" So she did what she wanted,_

_She did what she's always wanted to do_

_She has ended all her suffering_

_As well as her life too."_

_" But what she did was another mistake_

_If it weren't for that, she could still be alive_

_She would've still been able to change for the better_

_But instead she took her life."_

_" If you have a lot of mistakes in your life_

_Start over; don't choose to die_

_If you do, you'll end up miserable_

_Like this woman who committed suicide…"_

Thanks again to everyone, especially to dark kitsune of Ra… I feel great knowing that you reviewed my poems… I kinda look up to you coz I love all your poems! I also noticed that you changed your pen name, it sounds so cute! Anyway, I'll try to make a song fic, it might take long coz I've never tried it before… I'll update soon!

P.S. if there is any one, and I mean ANY ONE who can write a fic of the episode spellbound with excruciating detail, please, please, PLEASE tell me! I live in a country where they're only showing season two, and I've seen it a million times already!!!I know it sucks, but they're gonna show it on January, and I. just. cant. wait. that. long! If some one can write it, I will love you forever! Thanks!


	6. Please,just don't go: author's note incl...

December 16, 2004 (5:38 am)

Okay… something really, really horrible has just happened… my parents have gone through a car accident this morning… and the injuries are really serious… my dad broke a bone in his leg, he will need to go through surgery… and my mom is badly injured… I'm alone right now taking care of my brother and sister at home… when I received the call I practically broke down into tears… I am just posting this to tell all of the readers who have reviewed my poems so far, whom I now consider as close friends, that I will not be posting anything for quite a while… I'm just devastated right now, and I don't want my siblings to see me crying, that's why I'm alone in my room right now typing this… please pray with me… this is going to be the latest poem I'm going to post in a long time, I just did this earlier, a few minutes after I received the call… thank you for your understanding…

Sincerely yours,

- A trapped lonely soul

_**Please, just don't go…**_

"_You have always been there for me_

_At the times I needed you the most_

_You were always there to wipe my tears_

_You were always there to find me when I was lost_

_You are a really great father_

_One that I'm proud to call my own_

_I love you so much; I hope you know that_

_I will never ever leave you alone_

_But now the unexpected has happened_

_You're now in the hospital, bleeding_

_While I stay here alone in the house_

_Crying, praying, and screaming_

_Right now, I'm helpless_

_I'm stuck in here alone _

_Crying in the darkness_

_Wishing that you would come home_

_Please don't make me worry_

_Please promise me you'll be alright_

_In your dreams, if you see a way out_

_Please, please stay away from the light_

_You're an angel on earth_

_You're not yet ready to take flight_

_Because an angel can never leave his loved ones alone_

_Please don't give up without a fight…_

_Because I'm not yet ready to see you to leave_

_I'm not prepared tolet you go_

_So please, promise me you will come back_

_Please, just don't go…"_


	7. Left behind

_Yeah, so right now, things are getting better…thanks to all those who helped me through prayers also to all those who read and reviewed my last poem…I don't feel so sad now knowing that they'll be alright…you can take this as a BB to terra poem…hope you like! Thanks again! I'll try to update soon! flames are welcome..._

**Left behind**

Alone in my room

Tears flowing from my eyes

Shaking in a corner

Trying to stop my cries

Whimpering and wondering

Why your life had to end

You were my love, my life

You were one of my best friends

Well, life really is fragile

It makes you wonder why

God made human beings so delicate

Why humans easily die

But that's just the way life is

Every beginning has an end

No matter how hard it is to accept

No matter how hard it is to understand…

For now, I'll just have to be strong

Though you'll always be in my mind

But instead of me feeling happy for you

I can't help but feel like I was left behind…

yeah... i know it was short but i guess i was just not in the make-a-decent-poem-that-people-would-like mood... oh well, i know it's not good but i just posted it anyway...i could delete it if you want me to...anyway, hope it isn'tbad as i think it is... i might regret posting this... oh,well...


	8. Misery

Okay, this isn't a poem about the teen titans… sorry dkr… I'll post the spellbound based poem soon… but for now this is all I have…flames accepted

**Misery…**

Walking, running, all alone

Looking, searching for myself, on my own

Stepping on all my broken hopes and dreams

Along the path of chilling painful screams

Listening to the evil whispers of the wind

Running away from the devils grin

Trying to escape from insanity's grip

I walk alone in this journey, my never- ending trip

Walking through mistakes, drowning in my tears

Getting chased by regrets, every one of my fears

My scars growing larger, my wounds bleeding fast

Haunting memories of my tormented past

Bruises of torture, the blood of a ghost

Getting lost in the depths of my mind, body and soul

Screaming at myself, trying to ignore the lies

Pleading for anybody to someday hear my cries

Shadows closing in, I'm going insane

I'm going crazy, can't handle the pain

The flames of hell slowly burning my skin

Flashbacks appear before me, my every single sin

The devil's laughter echoes throughout the night

While I shiver and shake, crying in fright

Darkness taking over, there's nothing left to see

No more devils, no more voices, no more me…


	9. The girl in the mirror

Well, yea… nothin much on this poem…I don't really like it, it's just okay…I wanna know what everyone thinks of this…if it's okay or horrible…anyway, I really don't know where I got the idea to write this but, I dedicate this to a friend in devart…flames are welcome! I'll try to update soon!

**The girl in the mirror**

Staring at this girl

In the mirror every night

She's eternally dying

But no body knows she's not all right

Every time I look at her

She begins to cry

She just can't seem to find herself

She's lost in all her lies

Pretending to be who she's not

Afraid to tell the truth

So she hides and keeps it buried deep inside

She's scared of being true

Slowly breaking down

Miserable, so full of despair

She can't handle the pressure of being alone

She needs some one who cares

Every night she cuts herself

Allowing her self to bleed

She just can't seem to find any one

Who can give her what she needs

Her parents think she's crazy

Because she always cuts her arms

They want her to go see a psychiatrist

And says that it wont do her any harm

But no doctor can mend her wounds

No medicine will ever take away her pain

Other people may try to help her if they want to

But her scars will always remain

Staring at this girl in the mirror

Only I can see her cry

Because the girl's reflection is mine

The girl in the mirror is I…


	10. All I really want

Well, this is just a poem I did one day, coz I was thinking of how some people give material things instead of love, caring, spending time and other stuff… I just grabbed a pen and started writing and this is what came out… oh well… flames are welcome…

**All I really want**

You can give me all the riches

Jewels and diamond rings

But those don't mean anything to me

All I want are the simple things

You can give me all the clothes

That could fill up one whole mall

But instead, you can give me your love

Clothes don't mean anything at all

You could give me gifts

Buy me my own store

Give me my own penthouse

Or even give me more

But I don't need these things

Because I always end up alone

You can give me your time

Instead of leaving me at home

You can give me mansions

Shoes for me to wear

You can give me everything

And still I wouldn't care

Material things are useless

None of those are important

To tell you the truth, those mean nothing to me

You are all I really want…


	11. The chain that holds me back

Okay, this is the first poem of mine that doesn't, I repeat doesn't rhyme… it was kinda hard since I'm so used to rhymin' well, I think its kinda horrible, the only reason I posted this is… well… no reason at all… if you all don't like this I can simply remove it! It's gonna be no problem, but I wanna know what all of you think first, kay? uuhhh… read and enjoy…? I think… flames accepted…

* * *

**The chain that holds me back**I am alone 

Waiting to die so that my pain will end

Awaiting the day that all my suffering will soon come to a halt

The moment when all my tears will finally stop flowing, as it slowly dries on my bloody face

In this black tunnel of darkness, I shall soon see a light

That will lead me out, and send me to true happiness and freedom

Where I can spread my wings and take flight

Where I can finally be liberated

All I have to do is stay here, and wait for my time to come

For death to sweep me away

For immortals to take my soul from me

As I drift onto the great unknown

I am going to die

I will be freed

But I am going to die alone

And how that hurts me…

Although I want to be liberated

I'm held back by loneliness

The chain that keeps me from giving up

Loneliness is what makes me hold on…

* * *

okay, i think that this poem actually sucks... 


	12. The massacre

The massacre 

"My mind is messed up; my thoughts are all screwed"

A massacre lurks in the night, wanting to kill you

Silently creeping into the back door

Stepping on the creaking wood of the wood made floor

A knife in his pocket, a weapon that completes his plan

Carefully walking through the house looking for a certain man

Reaching for his knife, he stands there before the bed

Ending the mans life by stabbing him in the head…

The massacre looks around him, and sees no one there

Except for the man he killed, his dead eyes starting to stare

The killer is horrified, because of what he's done

He killed his only friend, who's life is now gone

He ran outside the house, running back into his home

Wondering why he murdered a friend, one that he called his own

He rummaged through his cabinets, and pulled out a gun

"I'm sorry my friend…" he said, until his soul was finally gone…


	13. Thank you

_So…yea… well… I did experience this about two years ago…my friend…just pretended to be my friend…and…well…it's a long story…so…this is from my…personal experience…I just wrote what I felt that night…it's okay if it's not good or anything but, this is what I felt…and when I gave it to her the next day…she broke down into tears…it's kinda sad… anyways, flames are welcome…_ Thank you… 

Stabbed in the back

By my one and only true best friend

So hard to accept the fact

That all we've been through was pretend

The pain that you have caused me

Is so hard to endure

Because you were the only one who comforted me

You knew the only cure

These wounds that you have made

May not ever heal

These emotions I'm feeling right now

Might never be revealed

Because you were the only one

The one whom I told my secrets to

The person who was there for me

And that special someone was you

But now the trust is gone

The trust that was so hard to build

Yet was easily wrecked by you

The trust was effortlessly killed

I guess this means goodbye

But even though it was pretend

Thank you for being there for me

And acting like a friend…


	14. Incomplete

Sigh well yea…here, they're still not showing season three…and I'm sooo… mad! Oh well, I'll just have to wait. And wait. And WAIT. (tries to stop shaking in anger) Anyway, I just wrote this when I was in my room, doing nothing. I'm actually trying to practice more on non-rhyming poems instead of rhyming ones…I dunno, just trying something new I guess. But I'll still be submitting both! Well, read and review, or criticize, or flame or whatever… 

_**Incomplete…**_

_Help me…_

_I'm slipping away in time_

_Losing myself_

_As I fall through the hourglass of misery_

_The time that I've wasted_

_Poured into it…_

_And I die in it…_

_Drowning in my pain._

_The wounds I left uncured,_

_The mistakes that wasted my life away,_

_The pain…the time…the tears…_

_All left to drop in the wasteland of death._

_Every tear I cried…shattered into pieces_

_Destroying the hope that was left inside me,_

_Wrecking the faith that kept me alive,_

_Everything…broken…_

_And I destroyed something that I can never put back together,_

_A puzzle that will forever remain incomplete,_

_A mystery left alone, without an answer,_

_A problem ignored without a solution…_

_I ruined my life…_

_And now I am slowly dying…_

_I have no time left…to make up for the one I lost_

_I will die…_

_As my hopes and dreams remain unfulfilled…_

_And I will fade away…_

_With my life left incomplete…_

So yea, that was it…btw, thanks to everyone who reviewed my poems! I appreciate them a lot!


	15. Because of loving you

Okay, like always, I don't know why I wrote this…it's not good…I guess that I wasn't in 'the mood' when I wrote this, I think it's just 'okay' not my best though…I want to know what everyone thinks of this…because it's a bit shorter than I usually write… flames are welcome! 

**_Because of loving you…_**

_I should've never fallen in love with you_

_Because the pain I'm feeling now, is so hard to get through_

_The sadness I'm enduring, is so hard to take_

_All of this caused by one stupid mistake_

_These tears I'm holding back, are too painful to hide_

_I just want to break down, express my feelings inside_

_I should've never fallen in love; I just wish that I knew_

_That my heart would be broken…because of loving you…_

Yea, I know it really was short…anyways, thanks for all the nice the reviews! keep it up, and i'll keep updating!


	16. Untrue

nothing much in this poem, i know, it's short and all...but if you read the firts letters of each sentence downwards, it spells 'I am alone' a bit weird...but, oh well, flames accepted!

**_Untrue_ **

_Ignored by everyone, all I feel is sorrow_

_Alone in this dark world, no bright tomorrow_

_My memories forgotten, and all thoughts unknown_

_A flashback of my life, reminds me I'm alone_

_Loneliness, just saying that word makes me want to cry_

_Only I live this life, and I'm living a lie_

_Nobody in this world, will know the pain I'm going through_

_Everyday I slowly die because of being untrue…_


	17. Suicide

Okay, I just think that this is what the mind tells you when you want to commit suicide, thinking of how happy you would be if you were free of all the pain, imagining yourself without crying and suffering, no more need to tell lies, or feel guilty about the past…I don't know what I was feeling when I wrote this…but, I guess it's what others feel like sometimes…flames are welcome…

* * *

_**Suicide…**_

_Imagine your life without being alone,_

_Envision the dreams you've dreamt for so long _

_Fulfill the long journey you've wanted to take, _

_Let go of your problems and all your mistakes _

_Forget about lies, get rid of your fears,_

_Imagine yourself without shedding those tears _

_Put into your mind that you need to go on, _

_Go on to the world of the great unknown_

_Reach out for a knife; place it in your hand, _

_Slowly cut your wrists, no one understands_

_Slowly kill yourself to the gates of hell,_

_Remain in misery, under a deadly spell_

_Release all your feelings, the pain deep inside_

_Keep slicing your wrists; commit suicide_

_Don't think about others, just think of yourself_

_You don't need their comfort; you don't need their help_

_Let go of your family; forget all your friends; _

_Take away your life; make the suffering end_

_Remember you're past, the hurt you went through, _

_Recall all the painful things they did to you_

"_So walk away from life, let your hands lose their grip,_

_Start to fall into hell, as your hands start to slip_

_Dark will soon turn to flames, black surroundings to red _

_You cannot change your mind; you're already dead."_

* * *

So yea, that was basically it, to clear things up a bit, the first eight sentences were thoughts, the next eight sentences tells you that the person was already committing suicide, the next four sentences were recalling the painful past this person went through, and the last four sentences…I guess, was a demon speaking to the person, but the person was already too late, because the person is no longer alive…I think, I just scared myself for a second there…

Is reall scared right now,

Soul


	18. Misunderstood

Sometimes, there's a time in your life when you feel so misunderstood, when others think they know you well enough to understand what you're going through, and they keep on trying to make you feel better; but it's not working at all, because all they ever tell you are lies, they tell you that it'll be okay, when it will never be…and they can't understand you, because you're misunderstood…just wrote this in an argument with my parents, so yea…flames are welcome…

_**Misunderstood…**_

_Don't try to understand me; don't try to make me smile_

_There's nothing in my life; that tells me if it's still worthwhile_

_Don't try to make me happy; don't tell me it's alright_

_Don't tell me I'm okay, when everything's not going right_

_Don't try to make me feel great, don't try to ask me 'why?'_

_Don't ask me why I'm lonely, or why I always cry_

_You'll never understand me; you'll never feel my pain_

_You'll never know the answers to the questions that remain_

_Don't try to make me different; don't try to change my life_

_I'm dying in this cruel world; I'm no longer alive_

_Don't try to tell me I'll be fine, when everything's so wrong_

_I don't need anybody; I am better off alone_

_Don't try to stop my crying; don't try to ease the pain_

_Don't catch me when I fall, don't give me shelter from the rain_

_No one will understand me, no one possibly could_

_Don't try to understand me, because I'm misunderstood…_


	19. Her angel eyes

Okay, since i havent been submitting much these past couple of days...or weeks...(i forget) i'm gonna try to update more frequently this time, so yeah, anyways...this is what happens when I'm bored, I write poems that are worth crap...meh…I dunno who this is about, so you guys can just interpret it as a teen titans thing, coz I'm too lazy to tell you who this is about o.o; hehe I'm just weird like that, well, read and review…if you want, or not, I dunno…(dies)

* * *

**Her angel eyes**

She sees everything through her angel eyes

Her pure blue innocence, protected from lies

Her angel tears glimmer, as they fall from her face

They all drop to the ground, with their beautiful grace

She sees everything through her sad point of view

Stranded in too much pain, trying hard to get through

Soon her pure angel eyes, lost their beauty and sight

Blinded too much too see, through the dark lonely night

She once saw everything through her angel eyes

Her pure blue innocence, now devoured by lies

Her angel tears glimmered, as they fell from her face

They all dropped to the ground---

Breaking their once beautiful grace…

* * *

by the way, thank you SO muchto everyone who readand reviewed my poems! it means a lot to me, and I appreciate them all very much (smiles) i hope to update again soon, and review others work, thank you! 


	20. Six feet under

**Six feet under**

I'm clinging onto the edge,

Of what I thought was my reality,

Holding onto what I thought was mine,

Grasping onto what's left of my life.

Exhausted by these desperate struggles,

And poor attempts to be free of pain.

Remaining faceless to the world,

As time ticks away, every opportunity I had to cry.

I'm falling, into this never-ending nightmare,

Trying to stay awake, while my world is half asleep.

Living in this non-existent land of desolation,

Trapped in between the valleys of life and death.

The world has collapsed, right before my very eyes,

The fictional world I've created, just to keep myself sane.

I'm losing myself, in this vast space of nothingness,

Fading into the darkness, as I drift away from sanity.

The pain continues to exceed beyond my limitations,

Gradually consuming at my broken, yet still intact heart.

The emotion of despair is etched upon my features,

Anticipating the moment, when everything would just disappear

I'm deprived; of what I thought was eternal bliss,

Pathetically groveling at mercy's feet,

Slowly drowning into the graves of the dead,

Vanishing into the grim atmosphere of hell.

"I'm buried; six feet under, beneath the surface of reality…"


	21. The cause of all suicides

**The cause of all suicides**

They say they understand us, they say, we'll be alright

They tell us everything will pass, as long as we hold on tight

But all of us children are suffering, these different kids of all ages

Hiding all that they feel, with tears rolling down their faces

Scars on their arms, with their guns hidden underneath their beds

Can someone help them heal, everything that they see in their heads?

They feel like no one will feel, what pain burns them deep inside

And all it really takes is time, to see the cause of all suicides

Running into an open door, which was closed until today

Driving by the very edge, not knowing what else to say

Just an action that will be done, with a gun and a single bullet

All you have to do is take the trigger, say goodbye, and then you pull it

They call us self-mutilators, the weird ones that hurt themselves

With a blade, slicing us every night, hiding, without medical help

Not yet ready to release the pressure buried deep within its core

Remaining still until the day, that we can't take it anymore

They discriminate and hate us, they call us names, they say we're weird

Not knowing that we're about to do a thing that everyone had feared

They all just have no idea, on what all of us have planned next

Some will pull the trigger; some will be hung around their necks

Running into an open door, which was closed until today

Driving by the very edge, not knowing what else to say

Just an action that will be done, with a gun and a single bullet

All you have to do is take the trigger, say goodbye, and then you pull it

Every night, they trap themselves, within the corners of their room

Expecting their final escape, and that it'll have to happen soon

Every time they cry, they scream, yelling curses to the floor

Stomping right to their hiding place, until they can't take it anymore

Every time that they're at school, they're always taunted by those preps

Always pierced by the fact that someone else close will be next

In this never-ending chain, someone is always next in line

And all it really takes is time, to see the cause of all suicides

Running into an open door, which was closed until today

Driving by the very edge, not knowing what else to say

Just an action that will be done, with a gun and a single bullet

All you have to do is take the trigger, say goodbye, and then you pull it

They sit there, with a gun, a knife, some pills, and a rope

Writing one final letter, their last suicidal note

They pull out a gun, and point it directly to their heads

Time ticks by and…boom.

Another one lies dead.


	22. A perfect mom

**A perfect mom**

Your unconditional love, your wisdom and your grace

You're something that the world itself, could never ever replace

You're just like my big sister, my mom, and my true best friend

You simply get much wiser, every time one year comes to an end

You've been a wonderful mother, you are, and always will be

Despite all the bad things I've done, you have always been there with me

I hope you know that I love you more than eminem himself

And if you weren't my mom, I'd rather be somebody else

You're a loving and caring mother, one that I'm proud to call my own

You mean so much to me, you complete the meaning of a home

We love you for everything that you are, and for everything you've done

Although they say that no one's perfect, you really are a perfect mom.


	23. Birthmark

Okay, okay, okay, this is a poem about the episode 'Birthmark' which of course…I haven't seen yet…(meh…) anyways…I was reading forums, and they're handy if you haven't seen the episode yet (smiles) well, there was a line I read and liked, it goes something like this, ahem "Skies will burn, flesh will turn to stone, the sun will set on your world never to rise again." …that sounded…a tad bit creepy didn't it… .. slade scares the hell out of me now Oo…well, I just wrote this with those lines in there, and it sucks, so there. And I sorta…well I did, read A LOT of forums so I could get some detail on this poem, you know, about the episode…yea, so that's how I wrote it...and I want MORE screenshots…heh…Oh well, just read it I guess, flames are welcome! Btw, imagine slade saying this… .. eep…

**'Birthmark'**

_"Skies will burn, flesh will turn to stone."_

_Nobody cares for you; you're all alone._

_Take a look around you; tell me what you see,_

_There's nobody else, no one but you and me._

_Look at your friends, there's nothing they can do,_

_They can't stop me now; it's too late to save you._

_Do you think you can run? Please think twice, my dear,_

_You don't need them at all, and they don't need you here._

_Take a look at yourself; can you see all those signs?_

_Wrapped around you harshly, made with demonic lines._

_You're a demon from hell; you don't belong on earth,_

_You can see it all clearly, in the marks of your birth…_

"_Skies will burn; flesh will turn to stone."_

_Nobody cares for you; you're all alone._

_Take a look around you; the world will meet its end._

"_The sun will set on your world, never to rise again..."_

yea, that was it…lame eh? Btw, I want more reviews I think…maybe…I dunno…I'll just shut up now…OO; I talk a lot don't I… OO; (will shut up for real this time…) (is also really hyper…--; yea…sorry about that…)


	24. The prophecy

Lalalalala…I haven't been submitting anything lately, I know…I think I'm boring you all to death now eh? Well, I had to wait for a few episodes of season four to air here, coz I decided that maybe I should just submit Teen Titan poems instead of submitting my old stuff which are not related to Teen Titans in any way whatsoever…but you decide whether I should submit episode-based poems, submit my old stuff, or both! I don't really know, I need all your opinions on this one, coz my 'suicide-ish' poems are maybe way off topic for T.T. poems, don't ya think? Anyways…this is based on the prophecy. Loved that episode. I put in some quotes from the episode in there, and some from the end part 3…it didn't air here yet, but I read transcripts so…enjoy…?

'**The Prophecy'**

"_The gem was born of evil's fire."_

_A destiny made against her desire._

_Made to be evil, and follow his will,_

_Born to destroy, and summoned to kill._

"_The gem shall be his portal" to earth,_

_A prophecy created on the day of her birth._

_He watches his world, as her future unfolds,_

_She's hopeless, as he laughs at her tormented soul._

"_He comes to claim. He comes to sire."_

_The world engulfed in endless fire._

_A mysterious symbol; 'The mark of Scath'_

_Remains tainted on a girl raised in Azarath._

"_Trigon is coming, and the way he gets here is through me."_

_She can't stop the promise of her prophecy._

"_I'm not just a person. I'm a portal."_

_The end is near… "The end of all things mortal."_

By the way, thanks for all the reviewers who took the time to read my stuff! I love you all! --


	25. SwingingSwinging

_nothing much to say about this poem...feel free to review!_

_

* * *

_

**_Swinging...Swinging..._**

_Swinging…swinging…the clock keeps ticking _

_Her heart keeps beating, life lost it's meaning _

_Swinging…swinging…the trees keep swaying _

_The rain keeps falling, what is she saying? _

_Swinging…swinging…Echoes keep ringing _

_Grim voices speaking, what is she feeling? _

_Swinging…swinging…the blood keeps dripping _

_The tears keep dropping, why aren't they stopping? _

_Swinging…swinging…She's left in the dark _

_Her scars keep bleeding, she's falling apart _

_Swinging…swinging…an image left hanging _

_A demon laughing, No one left standing _

_Swinging…swinging…despite all she's done _

_She's failed to hold on, She's left everyone _

_Swinging…swinging…the clock stops ticking _

_Her heart stops beating, but she's still bleeding _

_Swinging…swinging…She cries on her own_

_Hanging by a rope, dying all alone._


	26. The person I used to be

"The person I used to be" 

I sit here, crying. Watching my tears fall to the ground.

Watching life pass me by.

I'm lying still. Fading in the sorrows of yesterday.

Drowning in every helpless cry.

Taking the blame for everything, suffocating underneath my lies.

Trying to bring back the innocence I once saw in my eyes.

Where did I go? Why am I here?

My hopes lost in an ocean, my faith drenched in tears.

Why am I crying? Why can't I see?

Will I ever be the person I used to be?

I stay here, dying. Waiting for death to take me away.

Waiting for my time to come.

I'm gazing of into the dark. Staring at the mirror…

Hating the stranger I've become.

I hide behind a smiling mask, beneath the shadows of shame.

Wondering what it would be like, if I didn't feel this much pain.

Where am I going? What caused me to cry?

My soul humming to a bittersweet lullaby.

Why can't I let go? Who can set me free?

Who can make me the person I used to be?

I'm falling deep into this black hole of lies,

I'm losing my breath and my courage to cry.

The promise of pain remains carved on my hands.

Reminding me of the person that I really am.

Denying the fact that I've ruined my life.

Living in a world where I can no longer survive.

My heart breaking past pulls me back to its hole.

It's scorching flames piercing hard through my rotting soul.

Where am I…? Am I still me…?

I'm losing myself in my own misery.

What have I done? How can it be?

Why can't I be the person I used to be…?


	27. The pain that lies within

_Hey! I'm back with a new poem! This kinda turned out to be a song in my head...that's why some parts of the poemwere meantto be repeated...So yeah. I just wanna say thanks to all my loyal reviewers! you guys inspire me to keep writing, so keep those reviews coming! (grins) dunno if this is for TT but it depends on how you look at it! Anyways, I was just really happy when i reached more than a hundred reviews! That was my goal ever since i joined so thanks to everyone who made it possible! Well, read on...please review if you have the time!_

**

* * *

**

**The pain that lies within…**

_Dwelling in the shadows,_

_Waiting to be found._

_Singing a sad song,_

_Laying still on the ground._

_Blood stains on her clothing,_

_Scars cover her skin,_

_She hides beneath a mask_

_That hides all the pain within._

_She puts on a mask,_

_Hiding her bloody face._

_Trying to forget the past_

_She can't seem to erase._

_She hides everything,_

_Her screams and all her fears._

_She's dying deep inside_

_Holding back all of her tears_

_She's slowly slipping away_

_Into her timeless end_

_She hides beneath a mask_

_That hides all her pain within_

_She's going insane_

_Held back by her faith_

_Slowly getting ripped_

_By every tear left on her face_

_The darkness that blinds her_

_Makes her feel so alone_

_Trapped in a cage of loneliness_

_The place she calls her home_

_She puts on a mask_

_Hiding her bloody face_

_Trying to forget the past_

_She can't seem to erase_

_She hides everything_

_Her screams and all her fears_

_She's dying deep inside_

_Holding back all of her tears_

_She's slowly slipping away_

_Into her timeless end_

_She hides beneath a mask_

_That hides all the pain within_

_She just can't seem to find_

_Everything that she needs_

_She's falling into hatred_

_She's starting to bleed_

_She thinks she can run_

_And forget about the lies_

_But she can't hide the truth_

_The pain that lives inside…_

_She hides everything_

_Her screams and all her fears_

_She's dying deep inside_

_Holding back all of her tears_

_She's slowly slipping away_

_Into her timeless end_

_She can't run from the truth_

_"The pain that lies within…"_


	28. The hidden secret of a Raven

Hey guys, I'm back with a poem i composed for like an hour yesterday (grins) Hope it's not _that_ bad...You know what, ihad a weird dream last night that said the teen titans was gonna be cancelled and the show would end with raven making out with 'someone' not gonna tell you who it is though :p some shippers might take offense in it...heh-heh...

Well, this poem is about raven's emotions for someone on the team...she can't show 'him' how she feels, so she's pretty depressed about it...I mean, it does hurt when you love someone who is your friend and he/she will never find out how you really feel towards them...right...? Anyways, you just imagine who you want it to be in your head, although i already had the guy in mind when i wrote this so...read on! (this is the longest author's note i've doneso far. go me xD)

**

* * *

**

**The hidden secret of a Raven**

Wouldn't it all be too easy, if I could just spread my wings and fly?

Wouldn't my life be less painful, if I could just break down and cry?

Wouldn't everything be so perfect if I could just show you how I feel?

Wouldn't I be able to smile if all my dreams could actually be real?

They just don't know what it's like. They will never understand.

How hurtful it is to have every emotion slip away from your very hands.

If I could tell you everything that I've always wanted to say…

Then maybe I wouldn't have to keep this burden in my heart every single day.

Wouldn't it all be too easy, if I could just run away from here?

Wouldn't my life be less painful, if I could just seize all of my tears?

Wouldn't everything be so perfect, if I couldn't feel this hurt?

Wouldn't I be able to smile if I could tell you those three simple words?

I'm a secretive person. Emotions locked up, never to break free.

And all my inner thoughts will be heard by no one else but me.

When I gaze into the darkness, a voice tells me I'll never belong.

I'm just a lifeless raven, with her hopes withered and gone.

Wouldn't it all be too easy, if I could just fall into the dark?

Wouldn't my life be less painful if I could just heal my broken heart?

Wouldn't everything be so perfect if I could just change the person I am?

Wouldn't I be able to smile if I could find someone who understands?

I'm not even sure why I keep holding onto something that'll never last.

I just want to forget everything, and scream away my past.

But no matter how hard I try, you prevent me from letting go.

Maybe it's because you're the only one who's ever taught me not to give up hope.

Wouldn't it all be too easy, if I could repair these broken wings?

Wouldn't my life be less painful, if I could just wash away my sins?

Wouldn't everything be so perfect if I could somehow tell the truth?

Wouldn't I be able to smile if I could tell you I'm in love with you…?

* * *

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! You guys keep me inspired, and it makes me feel great to know that someone appreciates somethingi absolutely love to do! So many many and millions of thanks to everyone!

Til' Here...

ME


	29. Only in my Dreams

Wow, seems like i'm updating almost everyday xD Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers! i got 123 reviews, you guys are so awesome! Well, this poem is about...uhmm...i dunno exactly who it's about, but when i wrote it, terra was in my mind. I know, it's so season two-ish and stuff, but yeah...at least it's about teen titans right? Or not...? Uhh...the poem is sorta self explanatory. She hurt BB and now the only guy she'll ever get is the guy in her dreams. She's definitely not my favorite character, but it's so easy to write about terra...gets shot

* * *

"**Only in my dreams…"**

There's someone out there, waiting for me.

Someone who'll love me just for being me.

Someone whose arms will never leave my side.

Someone to ease all the aching inside.

I know that you're out there, just waiting for me.

Even though my eyes are too swollen to see.

I know that there's someone who won't leave me alone.

Someone who would soften this heart made of stone.

There's somebody out there, waiting for me.

Somebody who'll blind me from all the pain I see.

Somebody who'll kiss me to sleep every night.

Somebody who'll always tell me it's alright.

I know that he's out there, just waiting for me.

He'll love me forever, for all eternity.

I know that he's someone who won't make me cry.

Someone who'll be with me until the day I die.

There is someone out there, waiting for me.

Someone who'll let my held back emotions run free.

I know that he's someone who won't cause me pain.

He's someone I've known forever, but I don't know his name…

There's somebody out there, just waiting for me.

Someone who'll blind me from all the pain I see.

I know he loves me, no matter how crazy it seems.

I love him although I see him only in my dreams…

* * *

And for my previous poem, "The hidden secret of a Raven", I had either robin or bb in mind, in case you guys were wondering! (smiles) Please tell me what you think! i love you guys, keep reviewing, and rock on...

lotsa luff...(that's new O.o)

ME


	30. Death

Hey guys...Sorry i took so long to update! Once again, i wanna thank all those who keep reviewing my poems! It keeps me inspired and makes me feel all warm fuzzy inside :P Heh-heh. Anyways, I have absolutely no idea why I wrote this, I dont even know if it makes any sense. So I guess I'm gonna have to let my readers decide whether I keep this or delete it:)

* * *

"**Death"**

As I lay amongst the shadows cast upon the abandoned road,

My tears fall and disappear into the darkness, forever lost in eternity.

Every hope of living, swept away by a veil of anguish and regret.

And every moment of the past digs deep into my skin…

Making all the pain inside me flow…

As I weep alone, beneath a lifeless willow tree,

My fears swallow me whole, as I float aimlessly towards death's killing embrace.

Silence was my refuge. Misery was my weakness.

And happiness was a mere pigment of my imagination…

Making me realize that freedom is nothing but an unreachable dream…

As I stand in the center of oblivion,

The screams make me fall into a never ending stream of lies.

Death calls out to me, its bittersweet dagger sinking into my heart.

And every emotion burried deep within my soul dies…

Saving me from all the sadness of living…

As I fall into an ocean of sorrows,

My cries are muffled by the hands of demons, as they burry me alive into my grave.

My fingertips drenched in blood, my memories left as a permanent scar.

Death's scythe pierces through my very being…

Making all the pain inside me flow…

Making me realize that freedom is nothing but an unreachable dream…

Saving me from all the sadness of living…

Draining me of the life that once ran through my veins…

And as I close my eyes and drift into my eternal slumber,

I take in my one last breath.

Scream my remaining plea.

Shed my final tear…

Until I can breathe no more.

* * *

So, that was it. Hope it didnt suck as much as i thought it did. Please tell me what you think! I love to hear from you guys all the time!

til next time...

ME


	31. The goodbye I never got to say

Written for my dearly departed. It's a song, actually. Might suck, but who cares. xD

* * *

'**The goodbye I never got to say'**

Yesterday was your last.

Today is nothing but a part of your past.

At least you didn't see how much I cried for you,

And how much I wished there was something I could do.

Why'd you have to go?

Why didn't you tell me something I needed to know?

It feels like it's my fault, like there's something I should've done,

Aside from accepting the fact that you're really gone.

My eyes were swollen, as I threw the roses in.

I couldn't help but think about what could've and should've been.

And while I stood among the crowd, I wiped a tear away.

I closed my eyes, and said the goodbye I never got to say...


	32. My First And Last Dance

Yes--unfortunately, I'm still alive :P It's been forever since I've been here, so I just thought that I'd update before all of you forget I exist xD I wrote this poem with Robin and Raven in mind...heh. Anyway, I know it's not my best, so feel free to discourage me from writing any more crappy stuff like this. xD

* * *

"My First And Last Dance"

As I enter this world, strangers pass me by,

Ignoring the look of emptiness and fear in my eyes.

Wandering aimlessly, standing on my own,

Unfamiliar faces reminding me I'm alone.

Hesitation filled me, and I tried to step away,

Until you approached me and asked if I could stay.

Throughout the night, I was only with you,

And I stood there, not knowing what else I could do.

The music slowed down, the lights went dim,

And it felt as though my whole world revolved around him.

You looked at me with a smile, and asked me to dance,

I wanted to know your name before I lost the chance.

Suddenly, I couldn't hear you, I couldn't understand,

My eyes flooded with tears as you let go of my hand.

I felt deceived by the foolish thoughts in my head,

As I awoke all alone, crying on my bed.

It was all just a dream--just a dream of the past,

A dream that seemed like forever, but ended too fast.

I still remember him--and I recall with a glance,

The only one who gave me my first and last dance…

* * *

So...yeah. Please tell me what you think :) 


End file.
